


The Eyebrow Incident

by dogpoet



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Eyebrows, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has to shave the Captain's eyebrows before a mission to beam aboard a Romulan ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyebrow Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the TOS ep "The Enterprise Incident," but changed so that Spock has to do the eyebrows. Written for kink bingo: shaving/depilation.

"I do not advise this course of action," Spock said, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched McCoy administer drugs that would allow Kirk to breathe more easily on the Romulan ship. To impersonate a Romulan was to invite disaster. A cloaking device was surely not worth risking the Captain's life. "You must send me instead."

Kirk winced in pain as the doctor gave him another shot, but he managed to look at Spock as he said, "Are you kidding? They'll know in a second you're not a Romulan."

"Romulans and Vulcans are descended –"

Kirk cut him off. "I know, I know." He slid off the biobed. "And you've got the eyebrows, but one word out of your mouth, and it'll be obvious." He tilted his head from side to side, producing a cracking noise as the oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide in the synovial fluid between his vertebrae escaped.

McCoy gave Kirk a peculiar, appraising gaze. "You're going to look like shit."

"Yeah, well. Do you have a better idea?" Kirk grinned at the doctor.

Spock struggled to parse the meaning of the statement. He was unsuccessful. Only when Dr. McCoy brought a shaving device out of a cabinet did the implications of the Captain's plan hit him. Without thinking, he reached out to grasp the doctor's wrist just as he turned on the shaver.

"Do not do that," Spock ordered.

"Dammit," McCoy said, trying to wrench out of Spock's grip. "You expect him to get on the ship looking like he does?"

Spock glanced at Kirk. After working with the Human for two years, he had come to accept his Captain's leadership style, as well as his personal qualities. It was not long before he had also found himself desiring Kirk's company. They spent much of their free time together playing chess, exercising, or simply discussing ship's business. Lately, however, Spock had also experienced moments of... He did not know how to describe it. Physical attraction, yes, but it was more than that. He did not like to imagine a day when he would not look upon Kirk's face.

In private moments, he sometimes imagined touching that face, placing his fingers at the meld points, kissing the full lips. He was fascinated by Kirk's eyebrows, which were so different from his own. They were quite thick and prominent, the brown hairs forming a pleasing arch. Yes, it was illogical to want to touch them, to run the pads of his thumbs along them, but what was, was. Even with meditation, Spock could not banish the fantasy from his mind.

He would not allow the mutilation of that particular feature of Kirk's face.

"Spock!" McCoy almost shouted.

Spock realized he was still gripping the doctor's wrist. He let go. McCoy glared at him, rubbing his wrist. The high-pitched buzzing of the device ceased.

Kirk directed a mysterious smile Spock's way. Spock did not know how to interpret it.

"They'll grow back," Kirk said. "Anyway, you're always telling me I should be more like you. And now I will be!"

"That is not what I meant." Spock controlled his voice, never letting it rise to the volume that generally accompanied Human anger.

"I know." Kirk gestured to the doctor. "Give it to me."

McCoy handed the shaver to Kirk. "You and the hobgoblin hash it out. I'll put your emergency med kit together." He exited the examination room.

"Why don't _you_ do it for me," Kirk suggested, holding the shaver out to Spock. "No one's more precise than you."

Spock stared at the shaver. There was nothing to be done. He knew Kirk was right in this instance. "Perhaps you should be seated," he said softly, taking the device from Kirk's hand. The plastic was warm from his grip.

Kirk slid back onto the biobed, sitting with his legs spread, looking at Spock expectantly. Spock neared, stepping between the Captain's knees, standing so close that he could feel the heat of Kirk's body.

Spock's heart raced.

It was unVulcan to harbor such intense feelings, yet he could not deny the effect Kirk had upon him. He regretted that his sentiments were not reciprocated, but there was nothing to be done. Kirk stared at Spock, silent for once. The blue of Kirk's eyes would not change. Of that, Spock was glad.

"Close your eyes," Spock commanded, turning on the shaver. The harsh buzzing contrasted with the delicacy of the task that lay before him. Hoping that Kirk would not suspect his real intent, he smoothed the stiff hairs of the left eyebrow with the pad of his thumb, following the curve.

Kirk took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Captain?"

"I'm okay." His lashes lay against the delicate skin below his eyes.

Gently, Spock touched the shaver to the dark hairs, and they fell away. If they made a sound as they fell, Spock could not hear it above the noise of the shaver. He proceeded with caution, shaping the Human eyebrow until it bore a striking resemblance to his own. He clicked the 'off' button of the shaver, set it on the biobed, then brushed the bits of hair from Kirk's face in order to check his handiwork. The shaved skin was pale and tender. With each touch, Spock tried not to sense any emotions. He had become adept at blocking Kirk, as his Captain was quite tactile, always reaching for Spock's arm, or his hand, or placing a palm at the small of Spock's back as they headed into the turbolift at the end of shift.

Once, the Captain had even touched his face in sickbay, but Spock's faculties had been occupied by blocking his own pain. He had not sensed anything then.

"Okay?" Kirk's voice interrupted Spock's thoughts.

"One moment," Spock said, and blew softly to remove the last of the hair that had fallen on Kirk's eyelid. "I believe it is safe to open your eyes now."

Blue eyes blinked at him.

"How's it look?"

Spock raised one of his own eyebrows.

"That good, huh? Where's a mirror?" Kirk scanned the room.

"Let me finish my task," Spock said, putting a hand on Kirk's thigh to hold him in place.

Kirk glanced at Spock's hand. Spock let go. He picked up the shaver, aware that such a touch was perhaps inappropriate. He would not let it happen again.

When the buzz of the machine broke the silence, Kirk closed his eyes. Spock repeated the procedure on the right eyebrow, taking care to make it symmetrical with the left. When he was done, he set the shaver aside, and once again brushed the hairs from Kirk's eyelid and cheek. He could feel the press of Kirk's knee against his leg. That faint presence distracted him, and he forgot his shields for a moment. Through the contact between his fingers and Kirk's face, Kirk's emotions flooded.

Spock withdrew his hand as if he had been shocked.

Kirk's eyes remained closed, but he said, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," Spock managed to say. He could not have sensed correctly. The Captain did not desire him, of that he was certain, yet he had felt arousal and excitement through the touch. As he reached for Kirk's face again, curiosity made him keep his shields down. As he brushed more hairs from the skin, his initial suppositions were confirmed. He slowed his actions, unsettled by this new information. Again, he blew on Kirk's eyelid, dislodging a few remaining hairs.

"You're very thorough, Spock," Kirk said, his eyes still closed. His thumb idly rubbed at the fabric of Spock's pants' leg. Without instruction, Kirk opened his eyes, blinking up at Spock. "Well?"

Spock gazed down at his Captain. Despite the dramatic alteration, Kirk's essence had not changed. "You are not unattractive," Spock said, realizing as the words left his mouth that they might be misconstrued. Kirk tended to read inappropriate meanings into many innocuous sentences.

"Yeah?" Kirk breathed, leaning closer to Spock.

Spock could feel the pressure of Kirk's fingers on his hip. "Indeed."

"Are you two done?" McCoy's voice intruded as he entered the room.

Quickly, Spock stepped away from the biobed.

McCoy seemed not to notice Spock's proximity to the Captain. He came forward. "Well, I like you better the other way, but I guess I'll get used to it. God knows, I've endured worse out here. The quartermaster says your Romulan fashion show is ready. Maybe Spock'll put your pointy ears on."

Kirk stood. "Great. Spock, come with me." He wiggled his modified eyebrows in a manner that Spock did not find displeasing.

Spock hesitated. Perhaps there was still time to persuade Kirk to accept his company on the mission.

Kirk turned back when Spock did not immediately come to his side. "I'll be all right," he said. "I know you'll come and save me if something happens." He smiled, extending his hand.

Spock considered the outstretched hand for a moment. He was not ready for the intimacy of taking it, but he understood the sentiment behind the gesture. He stepped to Kirk's side, and together they headed out of medical bay.


End file.
